


Feeling of Falling

by kyrametchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: "Ketika setiap orang menyerah, kenapa kamu memilih untuk bertahan?"





	Feeling of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

Kagami hampir terbatuk saat paru-parunya mengais paksa banyak udara untuk disesakkan ke setiap sudut ruang paru-paru yang mulai mengempis. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terasa kejang usai dipaksa berlari tanpa pemanasan. Ia membungkuk, sesaat mengintip apakah donat-donat manis dalam boks yang ia bawa masih berada di posisi yang seharusnya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak sembari mengambil napas panjang. Dadanya yang berada dalam balut kaus hitam dielus perlahan, berusaha membuat debar di dalam sana lebih cepat bersinkronisasi dengan tempo tarik dan embusan napasnya. Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil gawai di kantung depan celana. Tatap netra sewarna rubinya tertuju pada angka-angka di sisi atas layar kunci.

Lidahnya mendecak. Telat tujuh belas menit dari waktu temu yang dijanjikan.

Satu notifikasi aplikasi bertukar pesan menampakkan diri. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua menit untuk menjawab pesan selagi menunggu napasnya kembali normal tidak akan menjadi masalah, pikir Kagami. Ibu jari mengusap layar dan mengetuk empat angka hingga layar bergambar Patung Liberty berubah menjadi swafoto sang pemilik gawai dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dalam limpah cahaya lembayung matahari senja, keduanya saling merangkul akrab dengan setelan baju olahraga putih dan merah yang serasi. Tatapan mereka terpaku pada kamera, memperlihatkan senyum geli. Kagami tidak terlalu ingat kapan tepatnya terakhir kali ia dan sang sosok dalam foto memiliki rambut sepanjang itu, yang menutupi sebagian alis saat diterpa angin. Mungkin di suatu waktu antara tiga hingga empat tahun silam.

Kagami tidak bisa menahan kedua ujung bibirnya yang saling menarik acap kali foto itu menyambutnya.

Aplikasi bertukar pesan dibuka. Ternyata hanya satu pesan yang tidak terlalu penting dalam obrolan grup.

Gawai kembali dikunci dan dimasukkan ke tempatnya biasa diletakkan. Satu tarikan napas panjang diambil disertai dengan putaran pada sendi kedua pundak agar anggota gerak tubuhnya merasa lebih rileks. Kagami belum lama melangkah saat sisi kanan tubuhnya terbentur bahu pelintas lain. Ia menoleh dengan dahi berkerut, mendapati sosok seorang pria yang berlari terburu seraya menggendong anak kecil. Kagami termenung. Tatapnya tertuju pada punggung bidang itu hingga sosok keduanya hilang ditelan keramaian. Intensi atas kehadirannya ke tempat ini kembali tergugah. Kagami mengambil langkah lalu berbelok di pertigaan koridor di hadapan.

Figur pemuda dengan rambut kuning terang mencuri atensi Kagami. Jantungnya kehilangan degup sekali, membuat wajahnya hangat dan harus mengambil napas cepat atas ketidaksiapan itu. Ia segera mendekat, mendudukkan diri di sisi kursi aluminium hitam panjang yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelah sang pusat perhatiannya. “Hai, Kise.”

Yang dipanggil terkesiap, menoleh dengan mata membulat. “Kagamicchi!” Sontak Kise menghamburkan diri untuk membawa tubuh Kagami ke dalam pelukan. Aroma _citrus_ bercampur _mint_ yang lembut menyambut indera. “Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang.”

“Pasti, dong.” Kagami terkekeh seraya membalas rangkulan Kise. Tangannya yang lain tetap menjaga keseimbangan kotak yang ia bawa. Dekap terlepas. Dua pasang netra rubi dan emas saling beradu. Area gelap di bawah mata Kise membuatnya teralih. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kantung mata Kise tampak lebih kentara sejak ia mengajak—lebih tepatnya memaksa—sosok di hadapan untuk pergi ke planetarium minggu lalu. “Oh iya, ini kubawakan makanan buat kamu.”

“Ah, terima kasih.” Kise menerima kotak yang Kagami sodorkan. Aroma sedap tercium dari sana. Jawaban atas dirinya yang mempertanyakan mengapa Kagami selalu memberikan kudapan manis setiap berjumpa terlintas di dalam benak. Untuk mengubah suasana, katanya. Kepala kembali dinaikkan, menatap Kagami yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandang. “Oh ya, gimana hari kamu? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?”

Kagami mengedikkan bahu. “Kamu tahu lah, seperti biasa.” Bibirnya membuka, hendak melontarkan timbalan pertanyaan basa-basi. Hati kecil segera berbisik ketika kalimat siap meluncur dari ujung lidah, memintanya untuk jangan berkata apapun. Kagami hanya bisa menurut.

“Sebelum ke sini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk sampul majalah. Lalu, manajerku memberitahu bahwa aku ditawari menjadi _brand ambassador_ dari _clothing line_ baru. Katanya, bayaran setiap pemotretan tiga kali lipat dari yang biasa.” Kise berbalik, memindahkan kotak donat pemberian Kagami di sisi kursi kosong yang lain dan merehatkan punggung ke sandaran kursi yang dingin. Tatap menjelajah pada pemandangan yang disaji jendela fasad, yang jarak antara dirinya dan bidang transparan itu dipisahkan koridor berubin keramik berwarna gading tempat pejalan kaki berlalu dan meniupkan angin kecil setiap kali melewatinya. Pandangannya jauh menuju lanskap dengan dominasi pohon maple, cemara, dan semak azalea dalam kombinasi apik setelah melewati proses desain yang matang. Tidak begitu banyak orang berjalan santai di atas jalan beton sekeliling taman hari itu. Beberapa mendorong kursi roda, sendiri ataupun dibantu. Bangku-bangku kayu terisi oleh bocah-bocah yang lelah usai bermain di sekitar kolam.

Sang pemuda dengan rambut perpaduan hitam dan merah tua itu mengikuti gerakan lawan bicaranya. Ikut termenung dalam observasi kecilnya terhadap taman di seberang. Bibirnya terkunci. Deret telunjuk hingga kelingking berketuk di atas paha, terdengar tidak begitu harmonis dengan langkah-langkah kaki setiap orang yang lewat dan napas keduanya yang terdengar tipis.

Kise meraih telapak tangan Kagami yang kemudian disambut sentakan. Jemari saling mengunci. Tautan dibawa mendekat pada sang pirang.

Kagami tahu betul arti dalam genggam tremor itu. Sentuhan atas kulit dingin membuat alam bawah sadar melesat menuju sebuah jawaban absolut. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Hanya sedikit lirikan dengan wajah panas luar biasa. Dada terhenyak saat kabut membunuh binar netra emas itu.

“Maksudku, itu bagus. Bayarannya tinggi banget dan bisa membantu pembayaran _nya_.” Kise memecah keheningan di antara mereka. “Seharusnya sih, aku senang sama hal itu. Tapi... rasanya susah banget. Aku bahkan nggak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku senang sama suatu hal.”

Kali ini Kagami memberanikan diri untuk memutar leher ke kanan. Sebuah senyuman telah menyambut. Lengkung menukik itu berkedut dan Kagami tahu tarikannya hanya sebuah paksaan, membuat sensasi tak mengenakan bergumul dalam dada.

"Kadang, aku iri sama kamu, Kagamicchi."

"Kise—"

Genggaman mengencang. Kagami terdiam dengan wajah tegang.

"Maksudku, pertanyaan-pertanyaan _itu_ selalu ada di dalam kepalaku setiap saat, tahu nggak? Kapan _dia_ akan bangun? Kapan _semua ini_ akan selesai? Gimana kalau..." Suara tenor itu melemah. Intonasinya yang semakin tidak stabil membuat Kagami gerah. "Gimana kalau nanti berita yang kudapat tentang dia malah dia yang nggak—"

"Kise."

Dada Kagami mencelos saat refleksi rubinya menangkap sepasang emas yang berkilat. Kerlingan bertumbuk intens, menyelam dalam ruang hitam sebelum indera penglihat di seberang siap menumpahkan segala yang tertampung dalam kelopak. Kuncian pada jemari dilepas dan dua telapak tangan Kise dibawa mendekat untuk menangkup rahang kerasnya. Meleburkan kontrasnya suhu. Menciutkan tegak tulang belakang hingga bahu.

"Kagamicchi—"

"Aku..." Suara bariton bergetar. Satu teguk ludah dan tekadnya kini sudah bulat untuk melepaskan rangkaian kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia utarakan. "Aku tahu kalau kamu _cinta_ sama Aomine. Jadi, kamu nggak boleh menyerah sekarang."

Kise membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin Kagami melihat dagunya yang mulai berkerut menahan isak.

"Hei, ingat nggak sama apa yang selalu aku bilang?" Kagami kembali mengambil alih topik. Kilat dalam netra rubinya tidak berubah. "Ada aku di sini. Kamu nggak akan pernah sendirian dalam melewati semua ini."

"Maaf, dan... terima kasih." Kise mengangkat sebelah bahu, menyeka air mata yang nyaris lolos turun melewati pipi pucatnya. Pupil bergulir hingga ekor mata, tertahan pada bayang tidak jelas seorang dokter berjas putih yang terpantul pada lantai. "Cuma... sudah setahun sejak kecelakaan itu dan belum ada kabar baik tentang Aominecchi. Aku ingin bertanding _one-on-one_ lagi setiap pulang dari kampus dan beradu mulut buat menentukan tempat makan setelah bertanding, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku ingin bercerita tentang gimana hariku—mungkin sekaligus membicarakan tempat kencan kami selanjutnya."

Kagami merasakan genggamannya semakin lemah. Keduanya pasrah dikendalikan gravitasi. Di bawah sana ujung jemari saling bersua, tetap melebur dalam senjang suhu. Pundaknya menjadi tempat Kise menenggelamkan wajah. Udara hangat berembus pelan menembus balutan baju dan kulit, membuat rona pada pipi bersemu menyertai tegangnya bulu roma.

"Aku kangen banget sama Aominecchi, Kagamicchi." Seluruh air mata dalam pelupuk menyerap di kaus hitam Kagami, seketika membuatnya lembap. "Aku... ingin berterima kasih sama dia karena telah membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta."

Atmosfer mencekik Kagami. Ruang dalam dada serasa terbakar dan menjalar hingga ubun-ubun. Anggota gerak dan tenguk bersatu dalam beku sosok di hadapan, menjadikan tubuhnya sebuah sistem kompleks yang siap kolaps.

"Ketika setiap orang menyerah, kenapa kamu memilih untuk bertahan?" Kise tersedak dalam ledakan isak yang pertama. "Untuk menyemangati dan menghiburku... juga berusaha untuk membuat aku nggak pernah menyerah dan yakin kalau suatu saat Aominecchi akan bangun dari komanya?"

Satu tangan Kagami meraih puncak kepala Kise sementara yang lain merangkul punggungnya, membawanya semakin dekat dengan inti diri. Membiarkan debar jantung mereka saling bersinkronisasi dalam sentuh dingin yang kian padu.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali, Kise? Aku cuma ingin melihat kamu tersenyum dan bahagia lagi seperti kamu yang _sebenarnya_. Dan aku tahu cuma Aomine yang bisa melakukannya." Kagami menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Wangi vanili bercampur kayu manis menyeruak, menjadi ekstasi hingga nadinya berkedut. Sensasi yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia menyadari makna atas setiap reaksi seluruh sel tubuhnya atas sosok Kise Ryouta. "Semuanya aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu."

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa aku nulis ini. Hiks. Anyway, selamat menyongsong 2019, gengs! Tolong doakan supaya aku makin produktif tahun depan. Hiks.
> 
> Please share your thoughts about this piece. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
